


Into The Wilds - Breath Of The Wild Sequel Au

by Firstone33



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Impregnation, Link And Zelda Explore and Do Sidequests, Lots and Lots Had Survived The Calamity Including the Knights, My Take On The Sequel Trailer Minus Ganondorf Corpse, New Champions are made, Post-Breath of the Wild, Rating May Change, Rating will change, Romance, So Lots Of Hylians Still Live, Some Town OCs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Will Get Smutty Later Chapter or So
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Link and Zelda have reunited and began living with each other, Zelda has given up her life as a Princess to live a normal life as well as becoming a Researcher, The Two decide to Explore various locations in Hyrule





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cause i want them to be dorky and such, The Blood Moon still exists and Lot of monsters from previous games do too.
> 
> Mostly Zelink Exploring fun and Short Haired Zelda! lol

Date: Unknown  
Location: Link's House, Hateno

the last few weeks had been pretty hectic, Zelda was amazed at how Link helped around Hyrule while she stayed in his home in Hateno, of course the first week they stayed in Kakariko which Impa was overjoyed about, Zelda closed her eyes enjoying the wind her and Link had come ti Hateno the next week and then went about helping rebuild when Ruta stopped working it was likely since Calamity Ganon was gone at least for now that there was no longer no need.

Zelda however refused to become Queen with all that had happened she felt that Hyrule no longer needed someone like that, Zelda was free and finally could be herself she knew that in the heavens with the Three Goddesses Her father and mother would be proud despite all her father's strictness she knew he loved her no matter what Zelda had one more thing to do.

" Link...I have a favor to ask".

Link looked at her." what is it Zelda?". Zelda closed her eyes taking a breath." In order to be who i want to be...i want your help in cutting my hair". Link's eyes went wide." are you sure? i mean...i...well okay i will try to be gentle". Zelda nods, Link found a dagger it was of Sheikah make Link swallowed the nervous lump and began to cut her hair with precise strokes of the dagger eventually he was done after five minutes and Link was actually satisfy of how well he did and how good she looked.

" so! let me see!".

Link hands her a small handheld mirror and Zelda gasped." I like it! thank you Link maybe you should have been a professional hairdresser instead of a Knight". Link chuckled, Zelda smiled the great deku tree had been right her smile was like the sun it shined bright in the darkness that had nearly consumed Link in his journey the smile he remembered 100 years ago, he also remembered other pleasant memories and blushed at one particular one.

It was the night before they went to Mount Lanayru to the Spring Of Wisdom on Zelda's Birthday, they had shared a night of passionate Love-making, Link looked at Zelda and smiled." yeah it looks good, and no i am not cutting my hair". Zelda pouted but relented she was still amazed at how Link was able to Discern what she was going to ask before she even did.

" and by the way i did taste a Frog not good when not cooked, that was before i remembered that day you told me to taste one big mistake on my part but kill it first then cook it and add spices and it will taste good".

" Link....Can you...stay with me tonight...".

Zelda since being freed had nightmares of her time holding Ganon back for hundred years, even when Link had been nearby she continued to have them, Link often slept on the floor she knew why so that she would have space but she could not sleep always waking screaming, her nightmares also included link dying over and over of course she never told him that.

" Link...Please....I cannot do it another night...".

Tears began to spill down her face, Link looked at her and did not have to ask he saw it all in her eyes, her nightmares were clearly more than what he knew of, Link walks over and brings her into a loving embrace, Zelda cried against his chest staining his Champion's tunic but Link did not care, Zelda was in pain a pain he wished he could cure but both knew it would take time to recover." Alright...i will sleep on the bed with you..". Zelda nodded not looking at him.

" but first i think we should eat something and also i think i might have Bolson do some stuff maybe build an extension for you".

" Link...you are not suggesting?".

" well of course, you will have your own little lab to do your own research and such".

Zelda rams her lips into his in a deep passionate kiss then rests her head against his chest ear pressed against his heart enjoying the sound of it beating She closed her eyes." now how bout we eat i am starved". Zelda slapped his arm rolling her eyes." you had to kill the mood didn't you i liked you better when you didn't talk". Link grins, he pokes her nose.'" and i liked you better when you always tried to find a way to get rid of me". Zelda went red in embarrassment." Well...you....". Link chuckled and kissed her.

" Now how bout some good old home cooked food".

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda go to Zora's Domain and Name's Sidon a Champion and gives the Zora prince a gift soon after Link asks Zelda a Very Important Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is second chapter

Date: Unknown  
Location: Zora Domain

Link and Zelda arrived in Zora's Domain, Zelda was shocked at how it remained standing after hundred years but from what she had seen of Link's journey she should not be surprised yet she was, she had not been there in 100 years Link had been though and she had seen the results of the aftermath of the Great Calamity.

Zora began to hate Hylians mainly the older ones like Muzu yet Link ultimately ended that by freeing Ruta, master sword in hand the fact Link went to get the master sword after regaining his memories all of them was a shock to her, he did before taking on the divine beasts before going to each divine beast and province, Link and Zelda had rode horses until they reached the nearby stable and Link and Zelda walked the rest of the way.

it was good exercise for her, having not walked for a long time not to that extent, she walked around Kakariko and Hateno but not like she had to get to Zora's domain but Zelda did not care she had to before long ago so she had been glad for the deal and now here they were, Zelda went on ahead to speak to Dorephan while Link remained behind and went to look for Sidon, he found the Zora Prince easily.

" Link! it is good to see you!".

Sidon gave Link his infamous salute." Good to see you too Sidon, we need to talk....". Sidon gave him a worried look, Link sighed he unhooks the Sheikah Slate and summons a familiar looking weapon that Sidon could not take his eyes off of." Sidon me and Zelda have decided to give this to you and make you a champion, even though Ganon is gone there is still possible threats just as dangerous as him, and I believe Mipha would be proud". Sidon gently took the Lightscale Trident tears in his eyes." Thank You...". Link waved nonchalantly." Nah it's nothing besides it's in good hands". Sidon grins his usual grin.

" We must celebrate! we did not have a proper celebration! it must be rectify". 

" Um...I don't think.....".

" we would love too!".

" Zelda!".

Zelda gave him a innocent smile having returned from speaking with the King." come on Link nothing wrong with celebrating being freed of Ganon besides it has been 100 years since i had been here...please Link let us enjoy this". Link could not argue he smiled at her." alright but if Sidon gets any ideas i will not hesitate to punch him". Sidon laughed." now now! i assure you this will be a night you will remember!", Link groaned realizing what this meant but he been through worse and the Bright Smile on Zelda's face was totally worth it as the party began, watching her laugh as Bazz and others regaled stories of Link and the trouble he got into.

Link stood next to Sidon." would she be proud....i mean Mipha". Link looks at him." Sidon of course she would you are her brother, no one is better to inherit her will and her trident than you i know it, you are not the only one when i first pulled the Master sword many years ago i thought i was not worthy that was why i decided to be silent to never speak but it was Zelda...she showed me that those before me that the Heroes before me would be proud". Sidon hummed.

" Link this is kind of selfish but i ask what will you do after this?".

" I do not know...as long as i have the master sword i might be fighting for awhile until i find my own sucessor or maybe the day will come where the master sword and a hero is no longer needed that this endless cycle will come to an end finally but until then i will do what is necessary but enough about me, seems Zelda is getting abit out of hand".

sure enough the former Princess had gotten herself drunk, Link came up to her as she stumbled into his arms." well...looky here...my hero...*Hick*...". Link shook his head." Zelda you are drunk". Zelda tried to protest, She mumbled incoherently but Link gave her a look that he was not gonna argue, Zelda suddenly went limp in his hold she had fallen asleep." sorry but we must leave, thanks for the party and we will visit again". Link grabs the Sheikah Slate and transports them back to Hateno.

Link walks upstairs to the loft and lays her on the bed he covers her with the blanket and grabs a pillow and extra blanket he goes down and makes a bed under the loft and stairs and lays down having lived in the wilds and such it was actually comfy Link sat there on his sleeping area he had the master sword leaning on wall nearby, Link sighed and takes out a ring and smiled he was planning on proposing to Zelda, it was a simple ring all it had was engraved initials of L+Z.

Link puts it away and lays down and soon fell asleep, dreaming of a future with Zelda, speaking of Zelda morning came Zelda groaned feeling like she had been hit by rolling gorons, she found herself in a bed in Link's bed, She got up finding she was still dressed she heads down but Link was nowhere when she smelled food being made, Zelda walks outside and finds Link to her right cooking, He looks up at her and smiles." morning". Link had a bowl in hand and put whatever he made in it and hands it to Zelda.

" Hearty Meat Stew".

Zelda nods smiling and begins to eat, Link pours some for himself and led zelda to a blanket nearby under the same tree the cooking pot was and the two sat and ate, Link was mentally fighting himself in what he was going to do." Link something wrong?". Link took a breath and sets his bowl down." Zelda....there is something i wish to ask you...i have been thinking about this for some time now and i thought today was a good time to do so". Zelda was confused, Link swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and pulls out the Ring." Zelda...will you?". Zelda felt tears stinging her eyes.

" Yes....".

Link slid the ring on her left ring finger, Zelda just went for it and kissed him arms around neck, Link practically chuckled Zelda glared but both just smiled." happy birthday Zelda". Zelda leans into his arms, Link held her zelda turned in his arms her back against his chest and both looked up at the sky smiling at the gift the three goddesses had given them, a gift they had desperately deserved after so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda Discovers Some Interesting things about Link which brings hilarious results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want Zelda to see firsthand Link crossdressing and other crazy stuff he does i mean the reaction of Link wearing the gerudo vai outfit for example lol Shield Surfing and what not

Date: Unknown  
Location: Wasteland Tower Region Roads 

Link and Zelda had finished giving each person from Sidon to Yunobo the Weapons of The Champions and so both decided to take Riju's invite to stay at her palace, when they came to give Urbosa's Scimitar and Shield to Riju the Gerudo Chief had met them at the Kara Kara Bazaar with her guard Builara, now they were traveling back and Link told Zelda he had a surprise for her.

" Come on link just tell me".

" Nope not yet but you will see very soon".

The Two were close and had stopped at the Kara Kara Bazaar, the two resting before they continued eating it would not be long before they would be in Gerudo Town, Zelda knew that Voe were not allowed she heard that Link snuck in one time but how she had no idea." Zelda close your eyes a moment while i get the surprise ready". Zelda closed her eyes she heard rustling and then Link spoke." okay you can open them". Zelda opens them to find link wearing....well a Vai outfit to make things even more shocking Link even did a...Sexy pose." so how do i look?". Zelda opened her mouth to speak but could not find words.

" Yeah i had to sneak in by dressing like this and honestly it's fun some think i am pretty". 

Zelda felt her mouth fall open and then she began to laugh, Link just grins wide." So...When Urbosa said you snuck in with a disguise...oh my goddesses! I need to take a photo!". and Zelda was shocked again as when she brought up the Sheikah Slate he made a pose, Zelda tried to not laugh, She never seen this side of Link even a hundred years ago he was always so serious and quiet yet here he was, Link acting like this Zelda soon figured out that this was Link, Not the Hero chosen by The Master Sword but Link the young boy who idolized his father who had a sister who had dreams of being a great knight, a man who did not have so much on his shoulders.

Zelda took a picture then clips the Slate on her side." alright we best get going can't keep Lady Riju waiting too long.

*********************************************

The two were laughing as they were riding their horses after leaving the Wasteland Stable." I did not think that Riju would get so plastered i mean she is only like what twelve or fourteen". Link shrugged, their next destination was The Hebra Region Link had told Zelda of Shield Surfing, of course she was concerned and hesitated to do it but Link insisted so she agreed just to see what this was all about, apparently Link had told others and Selmie would get Customers, she even opened other Shield Surfing places around Hyrule where there were steep enough hills to do Shield Surfing.

They reached another Stable and Boarded their horses, Link then took the Slate." luckily a Shrine is nearby her place". Link puts one arm around her waist and the two warp to hebra thankfully they had their Snowquill gear on and found Selmie." oh looky here it's the Hero and who is this?". Selmie looks at Zelda with curiousity." you know....you look like someone my family talked about, my great grandfather told my parents who told me that he once saw the Princess Of Hyrule come through here to see Revali the rito Champion Hundred years ago...". Zelda cleared her throat.

" yes i am her...it's a long story".

" like the one he told me that he been sleeping for hundred years....well whatever so what brings ya here".

" I would like to show Zelda Shield Surfing because she thinks it's dumb".

" I said no such thing!".

Link laughed as Zelda frowned and practically blushed, Link kissed." I promise it won't be bad i promise you will enjoy it just don't do the advance course....took me ten tries before i could do it without falling off thankfully the snow would break my fall so never got injured". Zelda sighed." fine...". Link nods to Selmie who hands Zelda a Shield." Beginner's Course it is". Link takes the slate and takes out a shield for himself." alright i will go first and you follow me as i do okay, take the shield like you are going to defend yourself then jump as you do put it under your feet but since you are new to this i will help you onto it". Zelda swallowed a nervous lump in her throat as Link carefully set her on the Shield.

" alright here goes".

Link moved he held her hand as she began sliding down the slope he lets go and they soon began to surf down the snowy slope, Zelda felt exhilirated! she felt like she was free after 100 years holding back Ganon after so long trying to awaken her powers she finally felt she could be herself and with this she laughed." Link...i feel so free!". Link looks back with a grin." just be careful alright!". Zelda nods and the two shield surfed, both laughing as they enjoyed the wind and sights as they flew down the course.

eventually both coming to a stop, Zelda runs up and embraces him laughing as she kicked her feet into the air." That was Amazing! thank you Link!". Link grins." oh our fun is far from over Zelda! cause there is so much more for you to see and do". and they did, Link and Zelda did a gut check challenge played Boom golf and so much more, Link even did a cooking contest with one of the stable members, even listened to storytellers, soon after days of fun they soon returned home to Hateno.

" Link....thank you i enjoyed myself....it was nice being able to just be myself to be free".

Link cups her face with his hands." of course even though you are not a Princess anymore nor going to be Queen, to me you will always be that and i will always be your knight...even when i do questionable things". Zelda giggled she kisses him." like that time you entered my chambers while i was dressing". Link blushed.

" it was an accident! i thought you were in danger".

Zelda laughed." okay i forgive you but since we are married you doing that again won't be a problem enough of that anyways i am hungry let us eat". Link smiled, yes it was a good time to be free.


End file.
